Powerful Beings repost
by Final SD
Summary: Saitama is put up agianst beings powerful enough to call themselves Gods. What will happen when he is forced to fight a little seriously
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all those who love One-Punch-Man and DBS. This is going to be my second attempt to post this story. I deleted it previously because of the flame war going on in the reviews. I fought it really annoying so i deleted it. I am now reposting it in hopes that we can all just get along. Also if you somehow get upset about reading a fanfiction written by a random bloke on the internet to such an extent that you have to cry about it in the comments searching for the approval that your father never gave. I am truly, and deeply, sorry. I say this as i hold my hands over my heart and with a tear in my eye.

Otherwise please enjoy my story.

* * *

Saitama was laying on his side as he stared at the Television. He scratched his butt of course as he often did as it seemed to be the place at least some of his hair went to. Genos already wrote a dozen different papers on why it was only his head that seemed to be completely bald. Saitama found one and when he did he went to the balcony of his apartment and threw it into orbit… literally.

So he just watched T.V. alone as Genos was off someplace testing out some new upgrades of sorts. His body was upgraded every other week it seemed. Genos hadn't requested another sparring match since their only one all those months ago. Genos still analyzed the fight sometimes, if you can even call it a fight, but he still couldn't believe it. His eyes were several hundred times better than a normal human's but still lost track of Saitama over and over again.

His fire blasts expanded a several mochs. Garou crushed him and several other S-Class heroes with ease but Saitama defeated even him. So Genos still waited to learn as much as he could from Saitama as he wished to be a great hero like him one day.

Genos went to the door of Saitama's apartment and entered to see a purple cat man about the size of a human standing next to a blue man with long white hair staring down at Saitama. Genos's arm glowed and he aimed them at the two.

"Oh Genos you're here?" Saitama said noticing him then scrambling to the floor and scrambling over to him. "Wait-! Stop-! You aren't allowed to blowup my house again!"

"But there are intruders!" He pointed out the obvious then remembered it was Saitama. "But I suppose that if they attacked…"

"We brought food." The taller Blue one said holding up another box of sushi. "Want some?"

"Sure… I guess." Genos said coming over and they all sat around the low table in the middle of the living room. "So who are you two."

"I am Lord Beerus. God of Destruction. This is my servant Whis." Beerus told the two. Saitama picked his nose with his pinkie finger before whipping it off on the table cloth. A vein bulged on Beerus's forehead. "There is a tournament being held by a super race of beings that wish for you to come in and fight a champion of our universe in single combat."

"… Why me?" Saitama asked.

"You are currently the only being in this universe that could stand against our champion." Whis stated. "So they wanted you. They even have a pocket dimension where we can all fight without damaging any life."

"So if you're a God why would you come for Sensei?" Genos asked Beerus. "Isn't that kind of weird?"

"The High Kai's can't leave their plain of existence. Only send out messages to other kai's. Since there aren't any in this universe they needed beings powerful enough to actually make the jump between the universes so they asked us to do it." Whis answered. "Besides Lord Beerus wanted to see if this earth had any good food like ours."

"I was mildly satisfied so I won't blow up your world." Beerus told the two.

"When is this?" Saitama asked.

"In two days. We can bring a Dozen or so people with us on the trip back." Whis answered.

"There is a sale on that day at the store. I can't afford to miss that." Saitama said waving his hand. "Sorry."

"There is supposed to be food there for the people that is enough to feed ten times the number and is completely free." Beerus said leaning back with his eyes close. 'If I don't like any of it though I'll probably-!"

There was a whoosh of air and when Beerus looked again Saitama had changed into his superhero costume and was finishing zipping up. Whis looked surprise as Genos only looked slightly startled; mainly because Saitama's fly was still open.

"Genos. Ask some people to come. And ask them to bring really big bags."


	2. Chapter 2

Mumen rider, Bang, and Fubuki stood with Genos all with at least two heavy duty trash bags. They all came after Genos told them what was going on. Bang said he would love to go because he wanted to see how martial artists fought from other universes. Mumen came because he said he still owed Saitama enough to at least cheer for him. Fubuki came for reasons she would not share but when asked it was something about Saitama somehow being her subroutine even though he was an A-Class hero since the Garou incident.

"So where is Saitama?" Bang asked.

"He said he was getting one last thing before we headed out." Genos told them. "Probably more bags."

"He should hurry." Fubuki stated. "I hope he gets here before _she_ does…"

"Who do you mean?" Genos replied.

"Me you trash can." Tornado said slowly lowering herself to the ground and staying about five feet off the ground as her green aura covered her. "I heard that baldy is going to be fighting so I came so I can watch him get beat up."

"Master cannot be defeat you spoiled brat." Genos hissed. She raised her hang to him.

"Remember what happened last time you called me that?"

"Everyone here?" Saitama asked showing up with a trash bag over his shoulder filled with other trash bags. "Everyone bring a bag?"

"Of course we did Sensei." Genos stated. "Where did you get all those bags from?"

"I used all the money I could spare to buy them." Saitama said looking at the ground. "It cost so much… this better be worth it…" When he looked back up he was literally crying.

Genos drew a blank along with everyone else. Genos understood it to an extent but the amount of pain that Saitama was showing was just something he could never fully understand. He paid for the rent and Saitama did get a small salary as an A-Class hero. But by Genos's understanding money was very precious to his master.

"Stop crying to hairless kneecap." Tornado said and Saitama's eyes nearly dried up completely as soon as she said that.

"Why is she here?" Saitama asked Genos. "Why did you invite her?"

"She invited herself Master." Genos answered. "Probably because her sister is here."

"We shouldn't be wasting time now." The being known as Whis said floating down with Beerus. "Is this everyone?"

"Everyone that wanted to come." Genos answered. "I tried to get another but he was too busy playing a new game to come along."

"I don't really care." Beerus said waving his hand in the air. "Whis. Get ready to go."

Whis tapped his staff to the ground and there was a ring of energy all around them that dug into the earth before it began to levitate above the rest of the earth. It went up about a hundred feet with those that couldn't fly looking around in awe. Saitama had a relaxed smile on his face as he looked straight down over the edge.

He got Genos attention and pointed to A-City in the distance. He talked about something really stupid before continuing to look out in silence with his dumb looking expression plastered on his face.

"Whis." Beerus asked while crossing his arms. "Is he really strong enough to stand against Goku in a one-one-one fight? He seems pathetic. And you know how much I hate wasting time."

"You could always ask him yourself." Whis answered with a shrug.

"Or I could test it."

"Just don't destroy the platform. I still need another ten seconds to get ready." Whis said as a bubble of Ki covered the entire piece of rock and began to create a dome over everyone's head.

Beerus slowly walked over to Saitama who was poking the he energy as it had a weird feeling to it. His finger steamed a little but it wasn't too terribly hot. Beerus stood just an arms stretch behind him. Saitama didn't even pay an attention to him. Like he looked down on him.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Beerus said.

"Huh?" Saitama said slowly turning. Beerus's fist flew up and went flying towards Saitama's face.

There was a massive thud sound like two wrecking balls slamming into each other. Everyone went quiet and looked over at Beerus who was pulling back his arm with wide eyes as steam came off his fist. Saitama's palm was held over his face as it also steamed. Beerus just used two percent of his power but yet Saitama was not even fazed. Saitama shook out his hand a little with an only slightly surprise expression.

"What was that for?" Saitama demanded as Beerus turned away.

"I was just checking something." Beerus said walking back to Whis. "Can you sense his power level?"

"No. I don't believe they have any type of Ki in this universe. I'm also surprised. He blocked that attack with such ease. I wonder what he'll do during his fight."

"If he doesn't live up to my expectations I'm going to destroy this planet."

"As normal." Whis stated before addressing everyone. "Brace yourselves folks. We're going to be crossing over universe barriers. This will be rough."

With that they vanished through from the sky and all the heroes that were below A class were thrown to the ground from the sheer force and Whis propelled them from their universe out the pocket dimension where the battle for earth, and free food, would begin.


	3. Chapter 3

They flew through space and time at mind boggling speeds for what felt like an hour or so but you couldn't be sure while going through dimensional phasing. Saitama just talked with either Genos or Mumen rider about some random stuff; like favorite grocery stores and who would carry back the food. Bang asked Saitama if he was worried about the person he was going to fight. Saitama just said that if he got the food he didn't really care about that actual fight.

"So." Bang said walking over to Whis. "You called this a tournament but there is only a single fight. Why?"

"Well it was set up by the High Kai's to test the strength of the universal barriers. They want to see if another tournament that Beerus wants to hold will destroy the two universe in the tournament or not. So they set this thing up to test the strength before we hold our own." Whis told him. "We are Gods after all."

"Oh." Bang said grabbing his chin and looking over at Saitama. "Well he is the man that will stand on the top of the S-Class one day. It wouldn't surprise me. He has fought God level threats before."

"We'll see how powerful he is." Whis said. "Okay everyone; prepare yourselves. We're going to be stopping in about ten seconds. So I recommend you hold onto something."

Whis Tapped his staff to the section of earth that they were on and the energy began to flux around them. He tapped again and it fluxed again and everyone felt it beginning to slow. The third tap stopped the entire thing and had the energy vanish which sent Mumen rider flying off the platform and landing on the ground that they were floating just a few inches off of.

"Mumen are you alright?" Saitama called down.

"I'm fine-!" Mumen started before looking up and finding something beyond words.

It was a massive arena. Made of a steel like material as the base and having what looked like an arch as the entrance that appeared to be made up of either the purest bronze or gold. Hundreds of statues of what were supposed heroes lined the base of the arena all around it; all of them made out of different stones and marbles. The arena was amazing and probably could fit over a hundred thousand people in it.

"So where is the free food?" Saitama asked. Everyone just stared at him with dumbfounded expressions. "What? That's what I came for."

"The food shall be given after the fight has concluded." Beerus said slightly angered. "Whis get them to their seats. I'm going to talk to Goku."

"Okay." Whis said with a smile as Beerus vanished with his speed. "Okay. Everyone follow me. Please."

The group followed Whis as they went inside. The inside looked much like the outside, awe inspiring, the only difference was the seats that seemed to be made in the same style in as the World Marshal Arts tournament in Goku's world had. All of the seats were filled with Kais of all different colors and sizes. Genos could tell that the majority of them, if not all, had strength comparable of upper A-class heroes at the least. If these people came to watch Saitama and this other fighter battle; that meant that his opponent must be extremely strong.

"Come with us Mister Saitama." Three Kai helpers said walking with Saitama to a special circle platform toward the center of the Arena.

The rest of the group found their seats and sat down. All around them the beings cheered for the fight to start and for Goku to win. Some even had shirts and foam fingers with Goku's symbol on them or his face. Genos clenched his fists as no one was going to root for Saitama.

"Get your Saitama T-Shirts and foam fingers here!" One Kai called out with a box hanging off him. Genos raised his hand.

"I'll take three male adults, one female adult, and one large child's!" He called over.

A few minutes later everyone in the group, minus Tornado who ripped the shirt in half, were wearing Saitama T-Shirts. Genos got two foam fingers which we wore on both hands. Bang had no idea why or how Genos even got him in the shirt. The Kai counted the money with a smile as he walked away.

* * *

Goku stood on an exact copy of the platform Saitama was across the arena. He stretched as he waited as his friends cheered for him from behind. His famous orange gear all prepped and ready to go. He looked across the arena and found Saitama standing there with his arms dangling at his side. He didn't even seem a little bit tense. Goku kind of liked that. This was just a friendly match after all.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta called out from behind him with his arms crossed. "I did not play over eight hundred games of Rock-Paper-scissors to let you do this just to see you lose. So you better win."

"Don't worry." Goku replied finishing his stretches. "I'll give it all I've got."


	4. Chapter 4

The platforms where the two were standing on broke off from the outside of the stadium and began to float through the air towards the larger floating circle in the dead center of the arena as a massive speaker turned on sending a loud noise throughout the massive arena. The sound of a soft orchestra played in the background of it all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." A voice came over. "Welcome to the first ever inter-dimensional battle. Between the hero of the Dragon Universe; Goku!"

The announcer called as Goku's platform connected to larger one and he stepped off. The arena all went crazy. The voices were so loud and powerful that they shook the very foundation of the arena. The loudest voices coming from Goku's family and friends. He waved all around the arena.

"And the Challenger: Saitama!" The announcer called. Not even a quarter of the cheer that Goku got was found. But there was one person cheering louder and harder and longer than anyone else.

"Wwwwwoooooooo!" Genos dragged out as he waved the foam fingers in the air. His woo lasted about five seconds longer than any other cheer. "Go Saitama! You can win! I believe in you Sensei! Woo! Saitama! Woo! Woo! You are awesome! You're going to win! You defeated opponents no one else could! You're awesome!"

He kept that up for about ten seconds after his first woo. Bang scooted ten feet away from him.

"Genos!" Saitama yelled up. "Shut up already!"

"Sorry!" Was he reply. Followed by an awkward silence.

"Well… not that's settled." He Announcer continued "Both fighters should head to the very center of the ring. There they will be teleported to a specialized solar system that was selected for this battle. Every planet has an atmosphere similar to earth so suffocation is near impossible."

Saitama and Goku walked to the center of the circle and stared at each other They were roughly the same height but Goku was much bulker being about thirty or so pounds heavier than Saitama but none of it was fat. Goku held out his hand and Saitama shook it before both pulled back. Neither tried to squeeze but Goku could tell just b touching him that he was extremely strong.

Goku put his fist into his palm and smiled as Saitama continued to keep his calm face. The platform began to glow and then vanished from the arena with the two fighters on it. A hologram of the two appeared in full color across the entire empty space of the center of the arena.

* * *

"The two fighters will begin to battle when ready!" The announcer called before stepping away from the mic as he stood in the observation room. "Everything stable?"

"Everything is stable sir." One told him. "The distance between us and the two is over 500 light years. Delay with our devices is roughly two seconds."

"Lower that to 1.75 seconds." The man said. "We don't want to miss a moment of this fight."

* * *

About 500 light years away the two stood on a planet much like the moon as in it had no life and was mostly grey with hundreds of craters along with hundreds of mountains. The system had two suns; one strong and one weak. It was the perfect place to battle. Goku took up a fighting stance while Saitama continued to keep his arms at his sides.

"Are you even ready?" Goku asked losing his stance just a bit.

"I'm fine." Saitama said with a shrug.

Goku tightened up his stance again and then vanished. He appeared in front of Saitama and punched him directly in the face which sent him flying back the distance of several football fields nearly in an instant. Goku curved his fight as he flew over 70,00 times the speed of sound, at Saitama before slamming his fist into his side before going around the other side of Saitama and kicking him across the face which sent him slamming into the ground before he hit a section of hard rock which sent him back above the ground where Goku was and nailed him across the face with an elbow which sent him hurdling towards the ground once again which created a massive cloud of dust.

"Was I little too hard on him?" Goku asked himself scratching his head. "I don't sense any Ki from him… and he wasn't even able to block…"

As the dust settled it showed that Saitama had landed on his feet and was looking up at Goku with some sort of smile. Goku lowered his hand from his head as he was both surprised and pleased that he was able to actually take his barrage. He vanished again and appeared in front of Saitama and slammed a fist towards his stomach but was blocked by Saitama's left palm. Goku jumped back a bit and kicked Saitama in the side but was blocked as Saitama folded his arm.

The blow sent Saitama flying once again but that time only a couple dozen feet and not the couple hundred feet as prior. Goku smiled as he stood up tall before flying back towards Saitama. He slammed his palm at Saitama's face and Saitama slammed his forearm into Goku's which knocked the blow to the side but Goku brought up a knee into Saitama's stomach. With his arm that wasn't knocked to the side he slammed a chop to the back of Saitama's neck with enough force that could have cut a tanker in half. But yet Saitama was only launched forward a couple dozen feet.

"He's really strong." Goku said taking up a stance as he saw Saitama recovering from plowing through the earth a couple of times. "You're really strong!" He called over.

"So are you." Saitama called back.

Goku dashed over to him and Saitama took half a step back while raising a fist. He blocked Goku's first blow and he brought up his next punch which Saitama also blocked. He began to hit him with a barrage of fists, elbows, and knees. With each attack Saitama took steps back, much like he did while fighting Boros, while blocking as many attacks as he could.

He stepped back at boggling speeds but Goku kept up with ease. Goku punched towards his head a little faster than normal but instead of his fist being blocked Saitama's fist slipped under it and landed in Goku's stomach which blew him back nearly sixty feet. Goku felt his stomach as it tensed.

"That's what one of his punches feel like?" Goku thought. "It's like getting his by Vegeta five times in the same place in base form."

He slammed a fist into his palm and looked up at Saitama with a smile as he continued to have a relaxed face. An aura of Ki wrapped around Goku and he lowered his arms once again.

"So you're going to fight now?" Goku asked. "I guess so will I."

Energy began to form in front of his palms as he flew up into the air and began to blast them down at Saitama. Saitama held his fists and began to knock them to the side but every forth made it through and he was forced to actually dodge. Several more came down as Goku flew around behind him and kicked him in the back. Saitama got hit by the last three blast before being launched several hundred feet. And turned around and tried to punch Goku but Goku slipped under the punch and landed his own punch into his jaw which launched him towards the sky.

He grabbed Saitama's cape and did his famous Dragon throw and threw Saitama into the ground that created a crater. Saitama found himself fully spread out for a moment before standing back up and Goku being right beside him. Saitama flickered a little before vanishing completely and Goku chased after him. Saitama jumped through the air and Goku followed but found that the sound was off as it was appearing a second or so after he thought he was hitting Saitama.

"I'm not hitting him." Goku said stopping and the image of Saitama vanishing before him. "He's extremely fast. It's too hard for me to track him without Ki… Where is he?" He said looking back at the ground.

"Right here." Saitama stated slamming a chop into Goku's exposed neck that sent him slamming into the ground.

Goku stopped right before hitting the ground and spun around to find Saitama coming down with a punch. His Aura went all the way up and Saitama's fist slammed into Goku's palm; stopping it completely. He used his other arm to punch Saitama in the face which sent him flying off to the side.

He followed after to find Saitama stopped about a hundred feet to the left of where Goku would have impacted. He flew after and tried to punch Saitama but he vanished. He moved around behind Goku and as he turned he saw a fist of death. He covered his face with both arms in a X pattern as Saitama punched.

It sent Goku flying backwards for several hundred feet; but still straight up. He lowered his arms and found Saitama right underneath him. His eyes went wide as he noticed that Saitama's calm expression changed a degree.

"Consecutive normal punches." Saitama stated as his other fist came up and hit Goku repeatedly. Each one slamming into him like a shell from a tank. Goku was launched back with several flips back a couple hundred feet as he felt several bruises beginning to form.

"That was his first combo?" Goku thought. "That's what it feels like to get punched by him repeatedly?"

Saitama ran up after him and Goku punched him straight which blew back his head a little and hit him with his own combo. Half way through though Saitama slipped under and grabbed Goku by one of his short sleeves and his wrist.

"Killer move; Serious Series… Serious Judo throw!"

"Serious what now?" Goku thought as Saitama flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground with so much force that it created a crater and cracks spread for miles around.

The crater was nearly a mile deep and several miles wide. Goku laid on the ground with his chest to the air as the dust settled. Saitama looked down at him and was surprised that he wasn't a puddle. He turned around and began to walk out of the Crater.

* * *

"Wwwooo!" Genos cried, so loud that nearly half the arena heard him, as Saitama walked away from Goku's body now somehow wearing a Saitama hat and having two flags with one having a fist painted red and the other having the word written in Japanese on it. "Go Sensei! I knew you could win!"

"Idiot!" He heard a voice calling much softer but his super hearing allowed him to hear it. "Goku hasn't even begun to fight. That was a warm up. Anyone that would think that was it must be a moron."

"What is he…" Genos said looking back at the center of the Arena to find Goku standing up and stretching his neck and shoulder. "Oh… Shit…"

* * *

"So that's what your like when being serious?" Goku asked and Saitama stopped in his tracks and turned to Goku with wide eyes. "Man that hurt! But I can tell you're getting a little serious. So I guess so should I."

His entire body was covered in a massive and powerful blue aura that tore pieces of dirt off of the planet and they designated as they were pulled into the air. Another flux pushed out a massive amount of dust all the way to the rim of the Crater. It began to come off in flakes before showing a seemly younger Goku with Spiky blue hair.

"This is the power of a Super Saiyan God." Goku said seemly revived. "Ready for round two?"

"Sure." Saitama said with his calm face completely vanishing as he held out a fist. "Let's finish this fight."

Genos back at the Stadium requested for a pain of Saitama pants.


	5. Chapter 5

"Someone was actually able to survive a Serious move from Saitama?" Bang said shocked. The rest of the group were just as surprised; but none like Genos. "The only other person that was ever able to take a serious hit from Saitama. And that was Garou at max power and after that he got his arm blown off. This guy took a full on martial arts move from Saitama with what I'm guessing is not even a thousandth of his power. Even through the monitor I can tell that much."

"You're not far off." Whis said appearing next to them with an arm full of food. "Beerus kept stealing my food so I came over here. This form of Goku is roughly 6000X more powerful than his base form. A rough estimate. But I wonder how much your friend is holding back?"

"Saitama has yet to begin to fight seriously." Genos said to Whis having calmed down a little. "Not many people believe in his power but I've seen him get a little serious. He was able to destroy a mountain without even having touched it."

"What is up with you today?" Tornado asked. "Calling out to that baldy like a fan girl?"

"I just never seen Saitama fight like this before." Genos said looking down at the hologram. "It's just so… amazing. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore."

"I always knew he was awesome." Mumen said with a smile. "I'm happy to be here. To see this."

The two beings of power vanished from the hologram and did not appear back again for nearly twenty seconds. Even then the imagery was sketchy as you could see them move but it seemed that they reacted to blows that never touched them.

"What the hell is going on." Tornado asked looking as hard as she could. "What's going on? This technology sucks."

"No." Whis said with a smile. "There just moving many times faster than the monitors can pick up. Goku was moving about 15,000 miles per second. So if you do the math right he's top speed now is about 350x the speed of light. I'm surprised that the delay isn't a couple of minutes."

"Wait… Then just how fast is Saitama…" Fubuki asked out of shock.

"Can't say." Whis said with a shrug. "He's your hero after all."

* * *

Goku smiled as Saitama continued to be a seemly even match for him after all this fighting. But he was still not going full out. He punched Saitama across the face and Saitama put his fist into his jaw. Both their heads twisted back before returning to normal. Goku tried to kick Saitama but he blocked it with a raised knee before returning with another punch which was also blocked.

Goku swung his other fist but was blocked. He pulled back and launched a barrage of punches at Saitama but he blocked them all as they moved. Saitama moved sideways across the top of a mountain range as Goku flew with him. He landed a blow on Goku that sent him headed towards the valley on the side. He ran down the side of the mountain and once was in the valley Goku hit him with a barrage of attacks.

"Consecutive normal punches." Saitama said as he did his best to block with one hand as he pulled back his other before a hundred appeared in front of Goku and he put up a block while dodging.

Several hit him which stung his arms and those that he dodged had so much force behind them that they left impacts in the mountain behind them. After the barrage Goku found himself pushed back about a hundred feet or so.

"Killer move, Serious Series: Serious slam!" Saitama said lowering his left shoulder and vanishing. Goku couldn't track him but then he felt a massive amount of pressure on his chest. For a moment he found Saitama in front of him burring his shoulder into his torso.

A split-second later he was launched back into the mountain and was shot through it and out the other side leaving a clear tunnel behind. He hit the ground behind the mountain and found himself on the ground. He spat up spots of blood and watched as Saitama ran through the tunnel at him. He swore he was smiling.

"Guess I have to do that…" Goku said vanishing and appearing in front of Saitama and kicking him into the air. He vanished and came up after him and knocked him away through the air and followed after slamming as hard as he could. "Ka-." Another knock away. "Me-." Another. "HA-!" another. "ME!" one last toward the mountain. Goku pressed his arms together as the energy formed at his palms. "HHAA!

The massive blue wave of Ki hit Saitama and wrapped all around him. The blast went passed him and hit the mountain range. Goku held the blast for a good five seconds before letting off. He breathed hard as the dust settled. Nearly half the entire mountain range was gone and all was left was a smoldering crater. He floated down to the earth and breathed hard as he felt his chest.

"If that didn't… do it… then I'm not so sure what will." Goku said then looked around with wide eyes. "Oh crap… did I overdo it? I didn't want to kill him!"

"That actually hurt me…" Saitama said walking up behind Goku.

He turned and found Saitama with a third of his outfit burned off and only half a cape. One of his red gloves were gone and he was bleeding over his left torso where part of his costume was missing. He was also bruised in other places and was bleeding from his forehead. Saitama put a hand over his chest and smiled.

"This feeling… it's been too long." Saitama said with a smile before bringing up his naked fist. "I've forgotten. The feeling of an actual fight!"

"Oh…" Goku sighed whipping the blood off from his lip before showing a smile. "Let's continue then!"


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the arena Vegeta was finally getting interested. Not many people could have survived a barrage like that. Especially with the Kamehameha wave. That blast could have destroyed a planet with ease; at least part of it. But watching this person fighting gave him the weirdest feeling of dé·jà vu.

"Did I ever fight him?" Vegeta asked turning to Bulma. "I swear I've fought that person before."

"I don't know." Bulma answered with a shrug.

"hum…" Vegeta thought. "How powerful is this guy?

The two God like fighters began to clash once again. They slammed their fists together over and over again and each time they did the very air shook with power. They moved throughout the planet and as they moved they left impacts from where their more powerful attack connected.

Both their fists slipped passed the other's and slammed into each other's jaw at the same time. They both dug their fists into the others face. Goku found Saitama smiling and found it slightly disturbing. But he guessed he couldn't complain about that; since he was also having fun.

Saitama punched him in the stomach and Goku slammed his elbow down the top of Saitama's head. Both reeled back and Goku kicked Saitama in the stomach. Saitama caught the kick though. Goku smirked as he bent his leg hard and pulled Saitama down a little a slammed his knee into his face.

He punched Saitama across the face as he recoiled which sent him flying back several hundred feet and he followed after him. Saitama dug his feet into the ground and pulled back of his fists.

"Double consecutive normal punches!" Saitama said as Goku appeared before him.

"Sorry what?" Goku said be taking back a little. He saw seemly infinite fists coming for him.

He got punched over and over again even when he did his best to block as Saitama used both hands to punch. He felt like he got punched a hundred times. He flew back and dug his feet into the ground that left two thirty feet long trenches.

He grabbed his chest as he breathed hard and he was beginning to question if Saitama was really hurt. He looked up and found Saitama breathing hard. Saitama wiped the blood off of his forehead and continued to walk towards Goku.

"He's really, really, strong." Goku said standing up and taking up a stance. "But I'm still not done here."

He put his wrists together and put them behind him as he crouched down. Energy began to flow from his core and out towards his palms. Little balls of energy began to collect in front of his palms and Saitama stopped in his tracks with a confused look on his face.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Piccolo said slamming his palms onto the railing of the arena. "He's going to try to hit him with a full powered Kamehameha wave!"

"That's as powerful as a supernova! If not more!" Gohan cried out looking down at the hologram. "I don't care how far away he is… a blast like that can be felt all the way here!"

"I'll survive." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Some of us don't have God Ki." Piccolo said looking out of the corner of his eye at him.

"Ka…me…ha…me…!" Goku said charging up completely with electricity coming off the ball in his palms. "Ha!"

He let it loose and a giant wave of energy was let loose. It dug into the ground, completely destroying it as it passed over it. This blast was his strongest attack.

"Guess I should use one of mine." Saitama thought pulling back a fist. "Final move, Killer Series… Consecutive Serious punches!"

He punched forward and the shadow of a dozen other punchers surrounded it. The punches connected with the wave. The wave began to break apart at the impacts. Goku poured on his power as Saitama punched. The power began to shatter the ground around with a massive crack spreading for miles in both directions.

Then the energy wave was forcedly parted and three shockwaves off of Saitama's punches flew towards Goku. Goku's eyes went wide as the shockwaves came at him. He gulped slightly. He then all of a sudden vanished and the shockwaves passed right over him. The waves continued and traveled all the way to a mountain range. When they hit the mountains they turned red hot, all the air around it was sucked, and it exploded. Leaving nothing but a crater.

"Huh?" Saitama said noticing that Goku was no longer there.

"I think that's enough." Whis said holding Goku off to the side with a smile. "If one of you killed the other then we would have to wait for a year to revive you using the dragon balls. If you were killed Goku wouldn't forgive himself till you were revived which would make him unfocused against Champa. If he died, then he wouldn't have been able to fight at all."

"Yeah." Goku said rubbing the back of his head. If those waves hit me I'm not sure what would have happened."

"But I was finally getting into it!" Saitama said looking at his fists. "I was finally having a fun fight after all this time."

"Well…" Whis said gabbing his chin in thought before holding up a finger. "You can spar with me."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well with that interference Goku is now disqualified." The announcer told everyone. "So the winner is hereby Saitama!"

Only about half the arena actually cheered while the rest felt disappointed. Genos cheered the loudest and the longest once again till bang slammed the back on his hand up into his jaw to forcibly close Genos's mouth.

"Shut up Genos." Bang said and looked over at tornado who was pushing and pulling the air around her as she breathed heavily. A vein or two were pulsing on her forehead as she gritted her teeth. "Tornado. Relax a little would you?"

"I wanted to see that egg head get his ass kicked!" Tatsumaki yelled throwing a few Kais through the air. "He's nothing but a pathetic bald headed loser that does not deserve to be called a hero. All he does is steal the credit from other heroes."

Genos pointed at her and tried to speak but found that his lower jaw had been forcibly stuck to his upper; making it impossible to talk. So he made angry hand gestures at her over and over again till something scary happened.

"You are not allowed to make fun of Saitama." Mumen rider said walking around to face her. "He's a hero just like you. In fact, I believe him to be better. He does not look down on weaker heroes. Unlike you who acts like a spoiled, self-entitled, brat."

"You-You dare insult me!?" She said having everything beginning to be lift off the stands. "You're just a lowly C-Class hero! You have no right to talk down to me!"

"…" Mumen stayed silent but not for a moment took his gaze off her face. She gritted her teeth one last time before dropping everything and turning her back to everyone.

"I'm going. Fubuki will call me when we can all finally leave." Tatsumaki stated flying out of the arena. Mumen then took a deep breath and Genos, who still had a stuck mouth, gave him a thumbs up. He returned the gesture with a smile.

Across the arena Saitama was getting taken care of by Goku's friends. Gohan gave him and Goku a senzu bean. Their wounds cleared up and Goku gave Saitama a hand shake and a smile. He rested his hand on the back of his head and chuckled.

"Guess I still have some ways to go." Goku laughed before lowering his hand and holding up a finger. "Oh? You want your outfit fixed?"

"You can do that?" Saitama asked. "Well I can't. Hey Piccolo can you come over here for a second?"

Piccolo walked over and after a quick talk with Goku, and taking a piece of Saitama's outfit. He nodded and pointed at Saitama and covered him with a bright yellow light and when it was gone his outfit was repaired and as good as new. Saitama pinched it and pulled it out to double check it and found it perfect.

"That stuff is strong." Piccolo stated with a nod. "It's almost like Vegeta's armor. If not for the fact it can't stretch."

"Thanks." Saitama said then looked at Piccolo strangely. "I think I killed someone that looked a lot like you. But purple."

"…" Piccolo looked at Goku. "How did you lose again."

Goku laughed a little before saying goodbye to Saitama as he went back down to the platforms so he could be taken back to the planet they fought on so he could battle with Whis. Vegeta floated over to Goku and crossed his arms as he stood next to him.

"So you lost?" Vegeta said with a huff. "Do you actually think he stands a chance against Whis?"

"Probably not." Goku said following Saitama's movements. "But it's gonna be fun I can tell you that."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm just going to throw this out there. This is the funny story i was talking about. So one of my friends, who is a fan of anime BTW, told me he never watched One Punch man. So I got him a soda and said I would give it to him if he promised to watch it over the weekend. The next time I saw him I asked if he watched it and he said no. So I did what any good friend/anime fan would do. I went to the nearest vending machine, got a bottle of water, came back, and hit him repeatedly over the head for a good twenty seconds. I then took the dollar he owed me for getting the soda the last Friday. Then I walked away.

I did a very similar thing when he said he never watched DBZ but another one of my friends joined in. This is completely true. Why he is still my friend I have no idea.

Anyway thanks for reading. Enjoy please.

* * *

Whis and Saitama were teleported back to the planet that Goku and Saitama were just back at. There were craters and cracks throughout the planet where they had fought. Saitama fixed his gloves as his serious face replaced his norm half-assed expression.

"So your stronger than Goku right?" Saitama called over to Whis lowering his arms.

"I am." Whis said this a smile. "I'm also his current mentor and trainer. If that helps you gauge my power."

"Just asking I guess." Saitama said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." Whis said gesturing for him to come at him.

Saitama looked surprise. It was the first time ever that someone actually wanted for him to attack first. He often punched them in the middle of speech or the moment he saw them. But never before had he been requested to attack first before. Especially by someone that saw him fighting like he was. He smirked for a moment before vanishing and punched Whis. Saitama got his punched blocked though by Whis's palm.

He didn't even seem bothered by it in the slightest. He brought up his other fist and punched but Whis blocked it with his palm once again. His first fist came up and the same thing happened. He jumped back and pulled back his fist.

"Consecutive normal punches!" He called with his hand multiplying and slamming into Whis. Whis's hand became a blur as he blocked all of the punches with just his palm. Saitama's eyes went wide as he brought up his other fist. "Duel consecutive normal punches."

He began to punch with both hands rapidly and Whis brought up both hands and moved them both like blurs as he floated backwards. After the barrage was done Saitama found himself stunned as Whis looked at his steaming hands.

"No wonder Goku had such a hard time with those punches." Whis said lowering his hands. "You're quite fast."

"Killer move, Serious Series: Serious rush." Saitama said then dashed towards Whis with a thousand after images following him as he moved in a zig-zag pattern.

Whis looked down as it came at him in a split instant and felt a punch as Saitama punched him in the stomach which launched him back several hundred feet but unharmed. The images seemed to fold into themselves and into one solid Saitama who was still wide eyed. He had to move seriously just to get through his guard.

"Special moves, basic series: Normal fighting." Saitama said vanishing and appearing in front of Whis and hitting him with a barrage of attacks.

Each blast and movement was him fighting at his normal pace which resulted in air being blown away with every twitch of his body. Whis blocked nearly every attack though; even if he was being forcibly pushed back. Saitama stepped forward as Whis backed away which caused a minor earth quake all around them. He punched Whis and the force knocked away part of his guard and the next blow came through and hit Whis in the torso.

"I think that's enough for now." Whis said his arm going over Saitama shoulder. He pinched his fingers together and pressed them against the side of Saitama's neck that have a shockwave come off it. Saitama began to fall.

"Well that's that." Vegeta said keeping his arms crossed. "Whis can knock anyone out with that move."

"Yeah…" Goku said looking at him. "Even going full out against him he still gets us with that."

"But he did beat you…" Piccolo said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked and Piccolo pointed down at the hologram as Saitama stomped down sending out a shockwave. His fist flew up in an arch and nailed Whis in the face and launched him back several hundred feet as he stood up and rubbed his neck.

"That's what I mean." Piccolo said as Goku's jaw dropped.

Whis felt his jaw as he moved the muscles in his face. He looked up as Saitama rubbed his neck as he breathed hard for a few moments. Saitama shook his head and smiled as he stared Whis down. Whis readjusted and took up a martial up stance. Saitama vanished and so did he and a massive shockwave appeared in between the places they were.

Another appeared in the sky towards Whis's position and then another in the opposite direction. More shockwaves began to appear at different heights across the sky and over the ground. The sensors at the Arena had a full fifty second delay before anyone even got the shockwaves.

At the middle of each the two were fighting. Whis blocked most of Saitama's attacks as he returned with a few of his own. Every other hit Saitama with the rest either being dodged or blocked. Another blast and they both finally stopped moving before Saitama rushed at Whis and slammed his into a folding arm before his other came up in a combination of punches.

"Killer move; Serious series: Serious stomp!" He yelled slamming his foot into the ground causing the ground to move in a massive wave backwards; at the edges lava poured out. It reached nearly half a mile tall and nearly the same distance back.

Whis was hit by the ground as it was launched out of the ground as he flew back and stopped towards the highest point of it. He looked towards Saitama but didn't find him there. He looked up and found Saitama falling towards him.

"Serious… Punch!" He yelled punching Whis directly as he crossed his arms. There was a massive shockwave where the connected spreading for miles like a massive circle before Whis was launched backwards and slammed into the ground digging deep into it as a crater formed around him.

He kept going for a while and the planet began to shake and Saitama looked around as the cracks that were formed from his and Goku's fight began to spread and heard a volcano go off in the distance.

"Oh…" Saitama said his eyes going wide. "That sucks…"


	9. Chapter 9

Remember i do not own anything between the two franchises. I'm just a bloke with a key board and some free time.

* * *

"I'm starting to think that we should have moved them to a different planet than one that was halfway destroyed already." One of the servant Kai's stated to the announcer/orchestrater of the fights.

"I mean. If they die we've got several planet busters down in those stands that will get really pissed if that happens. We should have thought this out a little more… I mean Goku has power that can reverberate throughout the universe. Saitama so far hasn't shown a single sign of having a limit. And Whis seems to be strong enough to fight both Vegeta and Goku at once and being able out take out Beerus in a single blow. Also-!"

"You continue with this rant and I promise you that no dragon alive will be able to fix what I do to you!" He yelled at his servant before he held up his hands and backed away slowly. "Why do I even hire people like him?"

* * *

Whis floated out of the deep tunnel that Saitama created. He wasn't even hurt but was covered in dirt. He sent out a small pulse of Ki that removed all the dirt from him and looked around at the planet as it began to collapse onto itself. Lava erupted a little bit to his right and he summoned his staff and began to fly away.

He flew high above the ground and away from the planet. He saw a massive shockwave that shook the planet a few miles away from where he had been launched into the ground. He stared at the planet as it collapsed before it finally broke apart with an explosion. He looked as the heat went away and all was left was a bunch of asteroids. Whis kept a calm face and looked around a bit.

"Where is Saitama?" Whis asked himself. "Did he get left on the planet? I hope he didn't die."

He searched the field of debris before his super hearing heard him off in the distance. He searched around but couldn't seem to find him as if he was behind one of the planets. Again he heard him and traced the sound to the moon that was not that far from the debris field.

"Killer move, Serious series: Serious push!" He heard him call out and saw a massive shockwave come from behind the moon. He raised an eyebrow and then both his eyes went wide.

* * *

"What the?" Vegeta said looking at the hologram as they watched Saitama launch himself into the air after crashing into a moon.

"What is he doing?" Bang asked looking closely with the rest of Saitama's friends. They then heard of the speaker cry out his serious move.

"Is he going to….!" Goku said with his eyes going wide.

"Yes. Yes, he is." Beerus stated crossing his arms.

* * *

Saitama slammed his palms into the back of the moon and shoved it at Whis. It traveled directly at Whis. Whis's eyes went wide as the moon traveled at him. As it got closer he brought up his staff and dragged it across the air and after it passed the moon was cut in half. He moved in another direction and the same thing happened again. He moved it back and forth and with each pass he cut it into more and more pieces till it reached him and all it was several hundred pieces of rock and dust.

"That was… surprising." Whis said.

"Final move; Killer Series: Serious Barrage!" Saitama called out using one of the massive pieces of rock as a launched pad.

He slammed his fist across Whis's face with the force of a Serious punch. It spun Whis around. He landed on another piece of Rock and did the same thing once again. He came back and punched Whis as he pulled up his guard. He went under and came up with a massive uppercut. Whis got knocked around within a confined space as Saitama went faster and faster around. He slammed his fist into Whis's guard and body over and over again with enough power to shatter a planet.

Saitama did this over and over again, with each jump destroying the pieces of the moon, till Whis countered one of his punched and put his fist directly into his face. He was launched through the hundreds of thousands of miles backwards and slammed into another planet. Saitama pushed himself slowly off the ground.

His suit was tearing all over the place if not completely blown off. He breathed hard as droplets of blood dripped off his nose and hit the ground as he was on his hands and knees. He looked at his body and found it not the only place to be bleeding. He had dozens of bruises and other cuts. He looked up at Whis who was not even half as damaged as he was as he flew towards the planet he landed on.

Saitama wiped the blood away from his eyes and stood up with a smile. This is the first time he had ever been pushed this far by anyone since he became a hero. It was the best feeling he had ever felt. He wanted to see how far this fight would go. He cracked his neck and smiled up at Whis.

"Time to bust out a move from that series." Saitama said flexing his hand as he pulled back a fist. "Ultimate move, Annihilation series: Super-Serious punch!"

He punched forward and as he punched his arm glowed white and as he stopped the air around his punched turned white and turned into a pillar of fire that was shot directly at Whis. It expanded several miles and began to look a lot like a sun's fire.

Whis stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the pillar of a godly-like punch coming directly at him. He looked at it carefully and for a moment he swore the fire transformed into a phoenix for a moment. Saitama punched with so much pressure and force it was changing the matter between them into plasma. Whis could barely believe what was happening. The pillar hit him and there was a massive explosion.

* * *

"What is going on?!" Genos exclaimed as the turned into nothing but the pillar of plasma. "I've never seen Sensei go this full out before! I can't even tell what's going on anymore."

"I can." Bang said to him and Genos turned to him. "Saitama is going to lose."

Genos looked back at the hologram as it showed where Whis once was and showed that two planets had been destroyed with a third one being partially destroyed. If what Bang said was true, then why was Saitama smiling?

* * *

Saitama's costume had been completely burned off his right arm. He searched the sky were Whis once was and found his massive smile slowly leaving his face. He lowered his right arm back down to his side. It was the only chance that he could finally go full out. But yet he had won once again anyway.

"I do think that's enough." A voice said. Saitama turned behind him and found Whis before he chopped Saitama's neck. "Time to go back."

Saitama began to fall but as he did… his smile came back to his face. And he collapsed onto the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they arrived back at the arena they were met with the thousands of voices from the people around them that shook the very ground they were on. Saitama went over to the Dragon universe side and got a Sensu bean from a shorter bald man who seemed far too enthusiastic to give it to him. Piccolo hit him with his clothes beam once again to fully repair his outfit.

"Thanks." Saitama said and looked him up and down again. "You a hundred percent sure I didn't kill you?"

"…" Piccolo looked at Goku. "He's almost as dumb as you."

"So Whis." Beerus said floating over. "Where would you place his power?"

"About… let's say stronger than you." He said with a smile. "Also a lot nicer."

"Whis….!" He grunted out and Whis of course chuckled while Beerus yelled at him.

* * *

Saitama thanked Goku once again for the great fight before jumping across the entire arena and landing next to his friends. Saitama collected what bags he could carry and then moved with Genos as they went to food area. Once they reach there they were greeted with a mountain of food. Half a dozen Tables that were big enough for two hundred people were there each with food that stacked itself taller than Saitama.

"Let's go Master." Genos said taking a few steps forward. He noticed after about twenty feet that Saitama was not following. "Master?"

He turned back and found Saitama on his knees looking at the sky with the biggest smile on his face and tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Thank you…. Just thank you…." He whispered out. A minute later he jumped up and ran at the food like he had never eaten before in his life.

* * *

They came back about an hour or so later with a slightly fatter Saitama, who somehow ate enough food that would have Goku questioning it, and got together with the rest of the group. Fubuki helped with the bags with minor telekinesis and tornado came back and of course insulted her for using her powers in a stupid manner before turning back to Saitama and began to laugh at him for losing. Bang cut her off at one point.

"Trust me Saitama. She didn't even watch it." Bang said with a smirk then turning around. "Our ride is here."

Whis and Beerus showed up the moment he said this, but this time with all of Goku's friends behind them.

"So shall we be off?" Whis asked getting ready. "Beerus are you coming?"

"No. They still left a lot of food." Beerus said with a smile. "And with you not here it will be all mine. I even think I heard of an entire section of a table with pudding cups."

Genos and Saitama looked at each other for the bag on Genos's back was comprised with the majority of the pudding cups.

"So you're going back?" Goku asked. "Well I hope we can fight again when I'm stronger."

"No way Kakarot." Vegeta said. "I'm fighting him next time."

"Wait I thought his name was Goku?" Bang asked.

"It is." Krillin called out.

"But he just said Kakarot." Bang said pointing to Vegeta.

"Yes because that is his name." Vegeta said.

"Then why did you call him Goku?"

"Because that's his name." Piccolo stated.

"No its Kakarot!" Vegeta said scowling.

"Then which is it?" Genos asked.

Krillin and Piccolo called out Goku, while at the same time Vegeta cried out Kakarot.

"No, no, no!" Vegeta cried out. "Look when he was born he was named Kakarot but when he landed on earth as a baby his name was changed to Goku. So they call him by his earth name and I call him by his real name."

"Yes and your earth name is Ego." Tien said with a smirk.

"Why you-!" Vegeta started. "You know what… F### you. I'm gonna get some of the heat tap." With that Vegeta flew away.

"Well that was odd." Goku said. "Well see you later Saitama."

"You too." Saitama said with a wave. And with that the dome was finished and they flew across the dimentions back to Saitama's world.

"Why didn't the take the cube?" Beerus asked.

"Because that episode didn't come out when he started the story." Piccolo stated.

"What?"

"The end."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay people here is my new analysis of Goku/Saitama. No Jokes, no major assumptions, just my pure thoughts and reasoning. If your just reading this story for the first time please look at this. It took a while.

* * *

Normal Punch Power:

You guys know that rock that Saitama smashed in episode 7. I did some math and got it to be about 3.8x10^12 cubic feet in volume. In ratio with the building on the ground being around 60 stories tall. The thing to the naked eye was probably 50% dirt and 50% stone as Genos's blast and metal knight's missiles did very little to it. So a cubic foot of dirt is 45 pounds (American) and a cubic foot of stone is about 150 pounds (again American) so you multiply them separately and divide by 2 before adding them together. In the end you get about 1.85x10^11 tons.

Not done yet folks. You see by statements made by Genos of it being about 5 seconds away from impact when Saitama smashed it we can get its speed to be about 200 meters per second. So now we can figure out how much force it put out. So 1.85x10^11 times 200 is 3.7x10^13 tons of force. And saitama canceled this out with one punch. Since the average Nuke yields about 5 megatons of force, or better yet 5,000,000 tons of force we can figure how many nukes this punch was worth. 7.41x10^6 nukes.

Or just 37 million Megaton per Normal punch

Serious punch power:

We have no idea how much effort Saitama put behind the punch that Destroyed Boros's Collapsing Star Cannon blast. But we do know how powerful that it was. Either you take the Manga's translation or the Anime's translation I will do both.

In manga he said it would wipe out the top layer of the earth. Meaning it would wipe out all life and probably turn the surface of the earth into something like ash and molten. The closest thing we can compare that to is the Meteorite that supposedly killed the Dinosaurs. (good thing Saitama wasn't back then huh?). Which hit the earth with about force equal to 100 Trillion tons of TNT. Or 100,000,000 megatons of force.

That's Manga, Anime said it was powerful enough to destroy the whole planet. So 53 Quintillion megatons.

Also we know Saitama was holding back a tedious amount so a serious punch could range from .1% to 10% depending on how you feel.

So let's just say this.

A Serious punch, between .1-10% power. Either has 100 million Megatons of Force behind it or 53 Quintillion Megatons.

Strength:

We have never seen him lift any weights in either the anime or the Manga but we can put some sort of number to his strength. When he… uhh… "Fought" an alien named Geryuganshoop. The alien put him in a gravitation field that by his quotes was strong as a black hole. So it would have a gravity force of 2.998e+8 m/s.

Earth's gravity is 9.8 m/s so he weighed probably 2.998e+8 times his normal weight which is 125 pounds (Again American.) which would be 3823979591.84 or 1,911,989 tons. From several reports online and nobody really being able to put a number to it. Saitama at this point was probably only using a max of 5% of his power. 100% would be 38,239,780 tons.

Durability:

Again we have never seen Saitama hurt. Like ever. So there is no real possibility to tell how durable he is. But using the basic law of Physics he cannot punch stronger than he himself is. So his Durability can range from 100,000,000 megatons at .1-10% or 53 Quintillion Megatons at .1-10%. So I can't say anything about his Durability other than that.

Speed:

Once again we have never seen him actually go full speed or actually try to go fast so there is no real possible way to determine his speed. But in the Manga Drawn by ONE he was able to dodge two sword slashes that were going at the speed of light with ease like side steeping a snail. So we can put his speed to being greater than the speed of light at an extremely low percentage.

* * *

Goku:

Okay this is what the deal with KI is. Ki is made up of one's inner strength like will and determination but is also dependent on one's physical state as well. So I find Ki to be something like adrenaline, as it pushes one's ability to its fullest. This is what I have learned after watching all of Dragon ball, DBZ, all movies including battle of Gods and Resurrection of F, and all current Dragon Ball super episodes. All the way up to episode 39.

So Ki can boost one's abilities to 100% otherwise at most times they are at normal 10% like the human limitation is. (Okay I know Goku is a Saiyan and all but it appears that most of his physical self is identical to a human biology.)

With that out of the way let's go to stats.

Strength:

Towards the end of buu saga Goku was able to lift roughly 40 tons in his base form without Ki. So with Ki he can lift 400 tons on that Ki planet. The gravity of the planet is unknown but it was probably the same as earth's gravity as otherwise it would have been made apparent. If it was 5 or ten times Gravity they would have made a point about it. You may say that it could have been so small that most wouldn't have brought attention to it but neither the Manga and the Anime stated this.

Also when Vegeta fought Pui Pui they brought up the fact they did so in 10x gravity even though none of them were affected by it.

So Base Goku is: 400 tons (with Ki btw)

SSJ: 50x Base: 20,000

SSJ2 100x base: 40,000

SSJ3 400x Base: 160,000

Super Saiyan God 5,500x Base: 2,200,000

Super Saiyan God Blue (Name in Super) 6,900x base. I find it to be about 25% stronger: 2,750,000

Super Saiyan God Blue, 10 times Kai Ken 69,000x base: 27,500,000

Max Strength in tons: 27,500,000

Speed:

15,000 miles per second base.

SSJ: 750,000

SSJ2: 1,500,000

SSJ3: 6,000,000

Super Saiyan God: 82,500,000

Super Saiyan God Blue: 103,500,000

Super Saiyan God Blue, 10 times Kai Ken: 1,035,000,000

Max Speed: 5,564 times the speed of light

Durability:

Okay his durability when his max was 4x Kai-o-ken. Was 53 quadrillion megatons. Or 53,000,000,000,000,000,000 megatons. So you got to take a fourth of that to get his normal power which is 1.325e+16 megatons. Okay put down pitchforks. Wait just a sec that is without any boost and before his 100x gravity training.

He got a Zenkai boost after his fight with Vegeta which is a 75% boost in power thanks to the knowledge that when Vegeta got his after the battle with Goku is power level became 24,000 from 18,000.

So his durability after this is 1.77e+16 megatons. Then the roughly 10x boost in 100x gravity. Then another Zenkai before fighting frieza. So his base at that point is 2.36e+16 megatons.

At the end of the series, a.k.a buu saga, his base is just about equal to that of Pikkon who was stronger than cell which was taken out by Gohan who would be a 100x stronger than Goku's base. So it would be far to say that his power at the end would be higher than 120x that of when he fought frieza at the lease.

So final base durability is: 2.832e+18 Megatons.

SSJGB: 1.9541e+22 Megatons.

SSJGB+KKx10: 1.9541e+23 megatons.

Destructive Power: 

Okay going off basic physics Goku's destructive power cannot be more than what his body so his max output is 1.9541e+23. So he can destroy the earth a total of 3,687 times with one fully powered Super Saiyan God Blue Kai Ken 10x. Kamehameha.

* * *

Final Line up for Goku (during fight):

Lifting power: 2,750,000 tons

Speed: 103,500,000 miles per second or 555.6 times the speed of light

Durability/Output: 19.5 Sextillion Megatons

Final Line up for Saitama:

Lifting Power: 38,239,780 tons.

Normal Punch: 37 million Megatons

(Manga) Serious Punch: Anywhere between 100 million megatons, 10,000,000,000, 100,000,000,000 Megatons.

(Anime) Serious punch: Anywhere between 53 quintillion Megatons, 530 quintillion Megatons, 5.3 Sextillion Megatons

Speed: Unknown

Durability: 100 Billion Megatons – 5.3 Sextillion Megatons

Comparison:

Strength: Saitama

Speed: Equal till proven otherwise

Durability: Goku

Destructive Potential Basic fighting: Saitama

Destructive Potential Final Attacks: Goku till known

Final Thoughts:

Saitama: 2

Goku:2

Equal: 1

Take that as you will.

* * *

Neither one of these guys are my favorite Manga/Anime Characters. My Favorite Being Guts from Berserk. He didn't need a dragon, four of the most powerful beings in the world, a magic ritual, and a baby to be able to fight a God. He didn't need the most unbelievable (as in stupid reason to become strong) like Saitama.

He didn't need to go bald, he didn't need to full fill a prophesy, he didn't need any of that shit. He just need a big as sword and the biggest chip on a person shoulder ever. With that said I love Goku and Saitama but as recent Goku is no longer in my top 5 characters.

Why you must ask? Because he can't lose, there isn't any impact in Dragonball anymore. I mean before it was that if you died you could only be brought back once but now it's like nobody even gives a shit. True when Goku went SSJG I cried a little out of Joy. Even when he went SSJG blue to a lesser extent. But now I'm just numb to it.

Sure Saitama can't lose either but if one of his friends were to die there would be a Dues x Machina to save them. That's why whenever I watch One Punch Man episode 9 I still get tears in my eyes. Because that was badass what Mumen did.

That was Vegeta laying down his pride to try to destroy Majin buu even though he knew he was probably going to hell and most likely wasn't going to be brought back. Or when he accepted that Goku was his better (at the moment anyway) when fighting Kid Buu and agreed to have his shit kicked out of him just to buy some time.

So yeah. Deal.


	12. Chapter 12

This the alternate story based on how a lot of you would think it would go

* * *

Goku see's saitama. Hits him with a kamehameha, and Saitama dies.


	13. Chapter 13

This the alternate, alternate story based on how a lot of you would think it would go

* * *

Goku see's saitama. Saitama dies by just being in his presence.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey i know a lot of you guys hate me now for the past two joke Chapter but guess what... DB Super only has a few fights that actually matter. Beerus, Frieza, and Hit. Everything else is stupid and you know it. In DBZ the very first fight, Raditz expanded the scope of Dragon Ball to the farthest star and thanks to Goku dying in that fight he got the training he needed to defeat Nappa and Vegeta.

Without defeating Vegeta and boosting his power level/ego to a new level he would have never turned on Frieza and Goku wouldn't have been able to get even close to beating him. You might ask what the hell am I on about but if vegeta didn't stall Frieza with Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo goku wouldn't have been able to heal and Frieza would have killed Krillin, and Gohan before he even showed up and probably would have killed him as he healed.

When Frieza went to earth as a cyborg it not only showed what that arc was going to be about (robots/cyborgs/androids) but then brought Trunks from the future to introduce Cell, a new super sayian, and a new driving point for Vegeta to break the barrier into being a Super Sayian. Without the androids Piccolo wound't have become whole again and wouldn't be able to be as strong as he is now. With gohan going to level 2 super saiyan it showed that it can be pushed farther than either Goku or Vegeta could to that point.

Without cell killing Goku, again, he wouldn't have been able to get the necessary time/training in other world he wouldn't have gotten to level 3. Without majin buu vegeta wouldn't have redreamed himself (to at least us) and gotten a more durable body in order to beat Kid buu with Goku. So yeah everything went into the other. Not just one major event.

Goku went into god form to beat Beerus and expand the universe of DBZ even further. Vegeta reached a similar level then Goku reached the same. The the thing i really find annoying... he got Kaioken x10 Blue. by his own accounts he wasn't even close to using it so why did he go all the way to x10 when in DBZ just going to x4 made our blood pump? But what i really find annoying is that Vegeta is seemingly okay with this. Sure Vegeta agreed to admit that Goku was stronger than him in the end of DBZ but he never accepted that as a permanent. As he still trains and for the most part matches Goku.

Then goku fought Vegeta clone! While vegeta sucked on a pacifier... And with Vegeta's life on the line; didn't just kaioken x10 blue to curb stomp him. His body was recovered so he could have totally done that. Know what have been ten times cooler?

If he curb stomped vegeta's clone like that and out of rage and embarrassment he went back to Whiss and asks him to turn him into a God of destruction as Whiss half joked about when Vegeta originally requested training. Then when he turns into a God his old evil personality shows up and he fights Goku and the Z fighters.

That would be fucking awesome. But no... that fight meant nothing. Because we know the next villain is going to be evil Goku or whatever.

So yeah. I can't take it as serious anymore. It showed blood, it showed loss, it showed loss, not anymore. Piccolo is almost killed in front of Gohan by Frieza... and he passes out a moment later. He should have gotten so pissed that his energy alone made weaker members of Frieza's army just collapse before he fought frieza till he forced him into his final form (not golden) and got beaten. Because that is not the gohan i know. That is not the Vegeta i know.

So yeah episode 12. i don't take it for it being a mix of just being way out of proportion to later events of power, because if that was true why did nothing like it happen when fighting freeza? Sure different type of Ki but still the shockwaves alone should have broken more than just a few mountains. Also it said that the waves got stronger farther away from the source. Thar makes no sense.

So yeah. Deal. I love DBZ. I remember watching it before i watched it. Seriously i knew what super saiyan level 3 was before i even saw the show. I don't know how but it felt nostalgic. So DB Super... i can't take it seriously anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

I swear this is the final thing i post on this. So i was working on another DBZ fanfic. Don't worry not a crossover. And wanted to figure put the punching power of SSJGB for Goku. A.k.a his normal punching power. So we know his lifting power is about 2,750,000 tons. I showed you how i came up with that; shoot me if you would like but its the only defined amount of weight we know. His super weight suit i'm saying is probably just a pressure suit that put's extreme weight on whatever its on. Kind of the God's version of a personal Gravity Chamber. because the claims that it weighs over 4 trillion tons... i mean come on? that number alone should raise some flags.

Let's say that it's his snatch weight. Which involves using the entire body to lift a heavy weight from the ground about the head in one quick motion. Closest thing we got because there is no data on people flying with weights on them. Goku is about 180 pounds by comparing his reported height to weight charts because he is no way 135 pounds.

The snatch lift weight for that is 240 pounds for elites which Goku is most definitely is. The punching power of a professional boxer/elite athlete is between 900-1200 pounds on average. Let's give him the 1200 in this. Now we put punching power over weight

1200/240 = X/5,500,000,000

Solve for X.

5,500,000,000*1200= 240x

6.6e12= 240x

27,500,000,000 pounds is Goku;Vegeta's punching power in SSJGB forms. That's 13,750,000 million tons. Or 13.75 Megatons.

Now just to make sure you guess don't cry again. This is Saitama's average punching power using his max lifting potential as well. i switched out a few numbers but i know you don't care. But here it is anyway for his weight of 154, giving same elite levels as Goku in Snatch weights.

1200/215 = X/76,479,600,000

76,479,600,000*1200= 215x

9.18e13 = 215x

426,862,660,465 pounds of force. 213,431,330 tons. 213.43 megatons.

So there. Both are nerfed using actual math. So actually neither one of these guys should be able to break mountains apart. Cause a shiton of damage? yeah. But punching wise neither one of these guys should be able just to punch a mountian to dust with one punch if we went along with this math so i just went with what seemed natural for both


	16. Chapter 16

s/12032730/1/Saitama-vs-Beerus.

Why do you people hate me for giving my best option based of my research? You know what Goku is not in my top ten characters. You happy? The only DBZ character in my top 10 favorite characters is Vegeta. But there is already an awesome fan work with both Vegeta and Saitama. GO read that manga i highly recommend it, it's awesome.

Who are my top ten i'm not even a hundred percent sure. But out of the seventeen different MC's i can automatically think; of Goku is not my favorite. I repeat he is not my favorite. Neither is Saitama. In my chapter 11, the most hated out of all my chapters, i said that my Favorite character Is Guts from Berserk. No matter what he is my favorite character of all time. He's killed men, demons, apostles, and even a god. Taken on armies by himself and won. Hurt a one of the most powerful beings in his universe after fighting several hundred demons. Along with a hundred different thing.

You know who punches harder than Goku/Saitama? Makunouchi Ippo.

No not physically, for goku could literally breath in his direction and kill him, but he can make you feel every punch. When he hits someone you feel it. His attacks aren't just taps, they hurt like hell. When he starts laying someone out it's down right amazing. Goku has taken victories from the jaws of defeat but never like Ippo. He never allowed himself to literally be torn apart by his own muscles just to throw one punch. Whenever he gets hurt it's like for five days top then a sensu brings him to 100%; no actually better than that. Saitama doesn't even try.

Ippo has literally pulled and torn the muscles in his legs just to knock some sense into some assholes. He's beaten cheaters and survived matches against people who are second in the world if not hold his own; and in the world of Ippo being second rate in the world is like being the 2nd strongest in the universe. Goku tried to fight the 2nd strongest in the universe and got laid out the first time and needed the help from his friends in order to be able to fight him. Saitama is a joke character.

You know who has better emotion than Saitama/Goku? Gintoki. Gintama is 60% comedy. 20% Action. 10% the hardcore feels. It's so random and beautiful there is no way i could properly describe it. But Gintoki vs Hosen was badass. Gintoki vs Jirocho was hardcore. Gintoki getting his nipple cut off multiple times was tear jerkingly hilarious.

So yeah there. I could have had either one win but One Punch Man to me has so far given me more thrills and excitement than Super has throughout its still running show. So yeah One Punch Man Dragon Ball Super.

Also how do you even delete reviews? the number of reviews is 85. I would never delete reviews, even the jerking one, why? It's because the higher the number the more people would look at my story. More views = me being happy. BTW check out my other OPM DBS crossover i put up there. If you can't access it it's called Saitama vs Beerus.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay i know you all either hate me or likes Saitama (nobody likes me #sadness) but i've been playing a bit of Doom 2016, and when i say a bit i mean that i have put about 20 hours of gameplay into it, and i was wondering what crossover should i do with it between halo and wolfenstein.

Halo because Doomslayer (doomguy's newest tittle) and Master Chief are the two biggest space marines ever.

Wolfenstein because if B.J Blazkowicz and the Doomslayer joined forces no amount of ammunition could take the two down.

So give me your thoughts in the comments. Not like i could stop you, and i know there will just be that one guy who will say i would tell me to just make a poll but you know what i don't like waiting for like three weeks for people to notice. This way it is faster, and i also did make a poll. I am also putting a similar message in my other stories.


End file.
